


Surfers and Bonfires

by KrystalSteele



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, M/M, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalSteele/pseuds/KrystalSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Roxas turned his head, sending a spray of water droplets back into the water, catching a glimpse of wild, red hair behind him..." Waves, sunset, a party and a bonfire...much fluff and love inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfers and Bonfires

Roxas turned his head, sending a spray of water droplets back into the water, catching a glimpse of wild, red hair behind him. The blonde crouched down slightly to hook his fingers under the board he was on and guided the tip to the inside of the wave. Out of nowhere, he saw a flash of red beside him, then realized his boyfriend got ahead of him.

He looked ahead and saw Axel toss his head back and yell, "Hurry Roxy! Do you wanna be left behind?"

"Question is: do you?"

With that, Roxas surged forward, sending a spray of water onto his already soaked boyfriend. Axel laughed and shot a hand out, barely missing Roxas' left shoulder, almost causing himself to lose his balance and fall headfirst into the salt water. The blonde got out of the way just in time for the wave to break on a rock; Axel wasn't as lucky.

Roxas laughed and keeled down on one knee to help Axel get back on his surfboard, "I told you Axe, you're better off on land than on the waves like me." Axel shot him a glare and pulled him down by his outstretched hand. When he resurfaced, Roxas sputtered water out of his mouth, one hand reaching out to find his board. Axel's waiting hand grabbed Roxas' and helped him out of the water.

Ignoring the amused smirk on Axel's face, Roxas began paddling toward shore, "C'mon Axe. Sun's going down."

xxXxx

The two boys rinsed themselves off at Axel's house on the beach, then reminded his parents about the party his friends were having. Axel and Roxas knew most of the team attending, the majority was their graduating class. The party was mainly an excuse for the teens to drink and play with fire.

A pretty good sized bonfire had several groups of teens sitting around it on the sand engaged in conversation. Roxas spotted his best friend and had to cover his mouth to hide a smile. "What?" Axel nudged his boyfriend and their gazes shot to Hayner drunkenly trying to hit on a brunette girl next to Olette.

Both boys shook their heads and returned to slowly nursing their drinks while watching other people's drunken antics. After about 20 minutes or so, Axel got up and extended a hand to Roxas with a smile, "C'mon, let's walk down the beach a little." Roxas raised one eyebrow by consented and downed his drink.

Axel and Roxas walked hand in hand away from the light, their feet getting wet as the waves moved back and forth, licking at the sand. Axel stopped, turned and held Roxas' face in his hands, staring into his piercing sapphire gaze. The dying light from the sunset reflected off the ocean onto Roxas and like him up with orange and yellow.

The sight of him caught Axel's breath in his throat, Roxas was beautiful. "I love you..." Axel whispered just before he touched their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. Roxas brought his arms up to wrap them around the back of Axel's neck and deepened their kiss.

Axel pulled back with the hint of a smile on his lips, "Wait a sec, Roxy. I got something to ask you." Axel turned his back on Roxas for a moment and rummaged around in his pocket to hold something in his hand. He walked away a bit before turning back around to hold his hand out to Roxas, "Come here."

Roxas smiled and asked, "What's this about, Axe?" Axel smiled back and said, "Well, since graduation last Spring, I've been thinking about what I want to do with my life, I don't want to work in my parent's diner for the rest of my life. I'd like to go to school next year in Radiant Garden. For now, I'm saving my money for that, but I did buy a little something until I have enough money to get something better."

With that, Axel got down on one knee and offered Roxas a single, thin, silver iridescent ring. Roxas' other hand went up to his mouth and his eyes widened, "Axel..."

"With all the changes I want to make in my life, the one thing I want to stay the same is you. I couldn't ask for a better friend and boyfriend than you and I'd like you to be with me for the rest of our lives. Roxas McCartney, will you marry me?" The tears that had filled Roxas' eyes as Axel talked finally spilled over, his lower lip trembling as he spoke, "Axel...yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Roxas fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Axel as he kissed him. Axel kissed him back fiercely, lightly nibbling on his bottom lip. Roxas pulled away, laughing breathlessly, his eyes bright with happiness. Axel slipped the silver ring onto Roxas' right finger then was nearly knocked onto his back as his fiance kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end, i really appreciate it and I'd love to know what y'all think in the comment section below! :) Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
